The present invention relates to the field of duct-type cable routing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a reducer used to attach duct of a relatively smaller size to duct of a relatively larger size.
Channel-type duct systems are currently used to contain wiring and fiber-optic cables in commercial and industrial buildings. Duct fittings having a variety of configurations for joining separate sections of fiber duct are well known in the industry. One such duct fitting is a vertical tee fitting. The vertical tee is T-shaped fitting that joins three separate pieces of duct together, two horizontal ducts and one vertical duct. Fittings, such as the vertical tee, are designed to connect with ducts of specific dimensions. However, sometimes there is a need to use a fitting to connect ducts of different dimensions than were intended for the specific fitting. When the duct requiring connection is smaller than what was intended for the specific fitting, it is common practice in the industry to use a reducer to narrow the fitting cross-section at the junction with the smaller duct. For example, a vertical tee fitting originally designed to connect to a 4-inchxc3x974-inch vertical duct may sometimes be needed to attach to a 2-inchxc3x972-inch vertical duct instead. A reducer attached to this vertical tee fitting would allow this fitting to connect with the 2-inchxc3x972-inch duct.
Currently, the reducers for vertical tee fittings attach to the bottom of the vertical tee. These reducers can use over 5 inches of space below the vertical tee fitting. Meanwhile, due to the relative proximity of network racks and the like to ceilings and/or horizontal duct running overhead, vertical space may be at a premium or even completely unavailable. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a reducer that encompasses minimal space below the bottom of the vertical tee fitting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reducer that occupies minimal or, preferably, no additional space below the bottom of the vertical tee fitting, or more generally, minimal or no additional space beyond the extent of a fitting. The present invention provides such a reducer, which may preferably be latchably seated completely or almost completely within the fitting and thereby uses little or no additional space.
It is further desirable to provide a reducer that does not interfere with any other features or uses of the fitting. The present invention does not interfere with any other uses of the vertical tee fitting and even allows for the original covers to be used with both the vertical tee fitting and the duct that attaches to the fitting.
To address the above-stated objectives and/or deficiencies of prior designs, there is provided a fitting for routing cables between first and second ducts in a raceway system, the first duct having a first cross-sectional dimension and the second duct having a second and different cross-sectional dimension from the first cross-sectional dimension, the fitting including a first end for attaching to the first duct, a second end for attaching to the second duct, and an insertable reducer disposable generally between the first and second ends of the fitting, the reducer for adapting the fitting to transition between the first and second cross-sectional dimensions, the reducer including a barb for bitingly engaging at least one of the ducts and retaining the at least one duct to the fitting.
There is also provided a raceway system for routing cables, the raceway system including a generally horizontal duct of a first cross-sectional dimension, a generally vertical duct of a second cross-sectional dimension smaller than the first cross-sectional dimension, a fitting for connecting the horizontal and vertical ducts, and a reducer insertably disposable within the fitting for transitioning the fitting between the first and second cross-sectional dimensions, the reducer including a barb for bitingly engaging at least one of the ducts and retaining the at least one duct to the fitting.
There is also provided an insertable reducer for a vertical tee fitting for connecting a pair of generally horizontal ducts and a vertical duct for routing cables within a raceway system, the reducer for narrowing the cross-sectional cable routing space within the vertical tee fitting to transition the fitting from the relatively larger cross-sectional cable routing space of the horizontal ducts to the relatively smaller cross-sectional cable routing space of the vertical duct, the reducer including a barb for bitingly engaging at least one of the ducts and retaining the at least one duct to the fitting.
Also provided is a fitting for routing cables between first and second ducts in a raceway system, the first duct having a first cross-sectional dimension and the second duct having a second and different cross-sectional dimension from the first cross-sectional dimension, the fitting including a first end for attaching to the first duct, a second end for attaching to the second duct, and an insertable reducer disposable generally between the first and second ends of the fitting, the reducer for adapting the fitting to transition between the first and second cross-sectional dimensions, the reducer being disposable in the fitting such that the reducer does not extend significantly beyond the fitting in the direction of either of the ducts.
There is also provided a method of using a fitting to connect a pair of horizontal ducts having a relatively larger cross-sectional dimension to a vertical duct having a relatively smaller cross-sectional dimension within a raceway system for routing cables, the method including the following steps: providing a fitting; providing a reducer insertable into the fitting, the reducer including a barb; providing first and second connectors; connecting a first end of the fitting to one of the pair of horizontal ducts with the first connector; connecting a second end of the fitting to the other of the pair of horizontal ducts with the second connector; inserting a reducer having a latch into the fitting such that the latch engages the fitting to retain the reducer in a fixed position within the fitting; and connecting a portion of the fitting proximate the inserted reducer to the vertical duct by sliding the vertical duct between portions of the reducer and the fitting such that the barb bitingly engages the vertical duct for retaining the vertical duct relative to the fitting.